


Depth of Field [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: An AU romance in which John is a community organizer and Rodney is a photographer in New York City.





	Depth of Field [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Depth of Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88603) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
> Weird note: The properties of this file indicate that it is 1:54:17. In iTunes, the time display stops at this time but keeps playing until the actual end of the file. I think there is less than an extra minute after the time display stops. I checked at the host site and it plays all the way to the end, so the entire file is there. I've not had this happen before, so wanted to put a little note in case it happens to anyone else.

Length: 01:54:17

File size: 113 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/DepthofField.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic of 'Depth of Field'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437059) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
